The Other Flock!
by juliabeans5
Summary: Jeb Batchelder saved Maximum Ride and her flock. But he left behind the other flock. Join Kimu, Smosh, Tara, Kaito, Crevice, Switch, Atia and Artie during their adventures. There will be fights, love, major heists and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my new fanfic of Maximum Ride! My other one was going downhill so… obugg7 and alexandraomega made this flock (our flock) go check their stories out! I really hope that you enjoy!**

Artie woke up because of the noise.

"Kaito get off me!" Artie heard Switch scream.

"Kaito, get off!" Kimu yelled annoyed. Kimu helped us escape from the lab. Artie decided that if Kimu was up that she would make waffles which are my favorite food. It is waffle Sunday! If Kimu was in a bad mood, she wouldn't get any. Artie stomped down the steps loudly. I stare at Kaito on top of Switch and Kimu rubbing her temples. I walked down the hall to them.

Artie pushed Kaito off of Switch and said loudly "This has been fun and all, but Kimu needs to make waffles for my belly!"

Kimu turned to Artie. "I don't really want to make them now, sweetie. I hope you understand."

"Yes, that's fine." Artie turned to Kaito and screamed "This is your fault! You probably hurt Switch, you put Kimu in a bad mood and worst of all, I get no waffles!" Kaito just stared at me with an eyebrow raised. Artie knew what he was thinking. He was thinking why am I, Artie, the youngest one of us, and the craziest (which some of it isn't even my fault. It is because of the scientists) picking an argument with one of the best fighters in our flock!?

"What's this about no waffles?" Tara came down with Atia behind her. Atia said something in sign language._ Why are you in a bad mood?_ That's what Atia asked.

"Oh it was just Switch being stupid like usually. No biggie." Kaito said while walking to the wall Tara was at and leaned on it. I could've sworn I saw Tara give Kaito the evil eye which she probably did. Kaito sighed. Tara put her hand up as if to say something. Everyone looked at her. It was silence. Tara brought her hand back down as fast as she could onto Kaito's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"It is really obvious. You hurt Switch!"

"You okay?" Tara asked nervously just in case she really got hurt. Switch took Tara's hand and stood up.

Smosh walked down the steps. When Smosh came in the kitchen, Kaito tried to look as innocent as possible. Kaito smiled and relaxed his eyes. "Save it short stuff. I know that you hurt Switch, put Kimu in a bad mood and that now we get no waffles!"

"Hey," Kaito started, "she was asking for it."

"In what way!?" Switch screamed.

"You were stupid and you kneed my stomach." Kaito smirked.

Artie interrupted "Guys? Where is Crevice? He has never slept in this long!"

"I'll go check on him." Switch volunteered. Switch brushed past Smosh, then Kimu then Kaito. We all heard a scream from Switch and we all covered ours ears. Smosh ran to the bottom of the steps. Switch came running down the steps.

"E-….E" Switch wheezed out. Switch had a tranquilizer in the left side of her neck. Switch was standing on the second step, making her the same height as Smosh. Switch's eyes closed and she fell into Smosh's arms.

"Flock!" Smosh yelled. The loudest he has ever yelled beside this one time. The time he was forced to see Tara got operated. "Get in fighting stands! This is not a drill!" Smosh decided to put Switch in the closet so whatever happened, she would be there and no one would find her. We all stood in a fighting position facing outward in a circle. Five minutes later nothing happened.

"Everyone stay here and I will go see what happened with Crevice." Smosh said quietly. He walked up the steps. We all held our breath in horror. We heard a loud thud.

"What is wrong with you!?" everyone had perplexed look on their faces. They all heard a growl. Tara ran up the steps. Everyone else just froze.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tara screamed. "Quick! Hurry! Get up here!" The family all ran up the stairs.

When they all got up the stairs, Crevice was being held down on the ground be Smosh. Crevice's eyes were white. Nothing but white. No pupils', no iris, it was just white. Some drool was coming out of his mouth and he was shaking. Tara was standing behind the door holding Artie at her side. Kaito was standing at Crevices' head, with a face they rarely see. It was a mix of anger and confusion. And Kimu was sitting on Crevices' bed with no emotion. Atia stood at the door way.

They all heard a knock at the door to Crevices' room.

"Why is Switch in the closet?" said Crevice, walking in through the door.

"Crevice? What the….? But you are right there on the ground right now!" Tara said.

"Yeah… no. I was in the bathroom."

"Well, then who is this?" Kaito sputtered.

The Crevice on the grounds face started to shift. All the bones shifted around. He turned into an eraser.

"Boys!" The eraser said with a grin on his face. "It is time." and the eraser brought out a whistle and blew in it.

Two erasers came and blocked the door and pushed Atia in the room. Two erasers were outside of the window. The Crevice-on-the-ground-eraser's eyes went back to normal and he grinned. Smosh got off of him. All the erasers just stood there grinning. Tara and Artie still stood behind the door hoping that the erasers would not see them. But no, the erasers knew exactly where they were. The erasers knew where they were that one of the punched the door. He heard a little "yelp" from Artie which made him smile evilly. The eraser made it so the door at an angle. He put his hand out behind the door and pulled them out. The flock all stood in a circle. The erasers started to come in closer, surrounding them. Smosh Kimu then remembered…. Switch. Maybe she woke up? Highly likely.

Suddenly, Kaito could've sworn he saw Switch right behind an eraser. And he was right. Switch came up from behind an eraser and tackled him.

"Don't mess with my friends!" Switch screamed out. The eraser gave a few swings up above his head where Switch was. That made all the other erasers fight. One eraser tackled Tara and she fell to the ground. She gave a few scratches at his eyes. Crevice ran up to an eraser and he put his hands all over his eyes and face. Smosh looked at the eraser on top of Tara and tackled him. The erasers on the outside of the window crashed it and came inside. The windows glass was all over the floor of Crevices room.

Artie looked over at Smosh who was standing over the eraser that he had tackled. Artie looked down at the eraser whose head was bleeding. A lot. And the skull was crushed.

"Everyone," Kimu said. "Fly!"

"Where?" Kaito screamed while punching. "Be specific!"

"Kaito, this is not the time, you idiot!" Kimu said struggling to get an eraser off of her.

Tara shot up, crashing through the ceiling. Smosh scooped up Kimu and made a new hole threw Crevices room. Switch ran to where Tara crashed a hole and flew up there. Switch never wants to destroy the house. Atia flew out the window but she scratched her wing on some broken glass.

They all flew over the driveway about 200 feet in the air.

"Are… we… all… here?" Switch huffed out.

They all nodded breathing heavily.

Tara shrieked. "Crevice and Artie!? Where are they!?"

Smosh said for some reason sounding relaxed "I didn't see Artie fight; I just saw her call a bunch of squirrels. And I saw Crevice fighting with one eraser but that's it."

"Kaito," Kimu said "why have you not said anything?" Kaito looked up startled.

"Because I am upset okay?" Kaito said angrily.

They all looked down at the driveway. They saw a van, (most likely the erasers van). Tara saw a sack being dragged on the ground which was probably Artie. She saw Crevice being slung over a shoulder of an eraser passed out. Tara shot head first to the ground. She got stopped at about one hundred feet down. Kaito, (probably the fastest flyer) had her arms behind her back.

"What the hell!? I can save them right now! Let me go! I need to save them!" Tara struggled to get out of Kaito's grasp.

"You need your rest! Stop fighting!" Kaito said. Tara stopped struggling and Kaito let go. Smosh and Switch came down to Tara and Kaito. Atia came down but after Smosh and Switch. She was whimpering a little and flying sloppily.

"Atia… Are you okay?" Switch asked. They all realized that Atia's wing was bleeding.

"Let's go down. The eraser van isn't there anymore." They all flew down in the backyard. The grass was muddy but they didn't care. Atia went inside d. Tara sat on one of the side of the picnic table with her hands in her palms. Kaito went in to go get a bandage for Atia. Kimu went over to Tara and rubber her back. Switch went to the very back of the yard. She sat on her knees and whimpered.

Smosh sat down next to Tara "Are you okay?" Smosh said calmly.

"No!" Tara screamed. "My family just got captured and we have to get them back but I don't see how?"

They all sighed. Kaito and Atia came back out. Atia's wing was covered in a bandage. You could see the blood soaking though the wrap.

"After Atia's wing heals, we will go to the lab. It will be tough but we have to." Switch says as she walked to Tara.

"We can do this, together." Kaito said having a little confidence in all of them.

"We can't do this with just us." everyone looked at Tara with a mix of confusion and annoyance. "We have to visit the other flock." Everyone looked with shook.

"She can't be serious?" Atia thought. "I can't think of the last time I saw Maximum."


	2. Alrighty then

POV Kaito

"You can't be serious, right?"I said. Were the out of there minds? We hated them! My mind flashed back to the memories.

_I sat in my cage. it was late at night. Maybe 10:00. Smosh was asleep. so was Crevice and Artie. Switch was next to me on my left and Smosh was on my right. if i looked straight ahead could see Max. her legs were crossed are her head was focused down at the ground. how old was I? From the looks of everyone around me, i would say that i was 10 years old. _

_Jeb walked into the room. Quickly and quietly he opened up Max's cage. Max crawled out and waited at the door making sure no one was coming. Fang was out of his cage and he walked over to Max and hugged her arm. I totally ship it. Granted, Jeb did 'bond' with them more so us. but that gives him that right to leave us in this hell hole?! my flock just watched in silence. But Atia. she had her face pressed against the front of her cage. she was making a hopeful face and her eyes were watering up. Max just looked at her, nudged fang in the arm and pointed at Atias direction. fang just shook his head quickly and continued watching Jeb gather the others. Tara was looking at Fang. she finally decided to tug on his sock. Fang turned quickly and looked at Tara._

"_Please…" she pleaded softly. Fang scooted away and ignored her. _

_Switch was aware of what was happening. She cared but knew that there was no chance that she could be let free. Switch just faced the corner and played with her toes, silently crying to herself_

"_Alright kids. You ready?" My flock just watched themselves. _

" _You're gonna leave us?" Smosh said. He looked confused and also angry. _

"_Smosh, we want as many people to escape as possible," Tara said. I had no idea why she wasn't putting up a little fight. "Just got to sleep…" She put her head on her hands and laid on her side._

_They walked out. But Iggy, he was my Favorite turned around and said, "Bye guys. I will see you soon. Don't worry." I never did see him again._

Sorry for the long day dreaming but I guess it explained everything so just chill.

I turned to Atia "She's joking, yes?" Atia just put her hand on my shoulder and let it sit there for a few seconds. She showed no emotion and just nodded slightly.

A few seconds later, I just broke into laughter. "Oh I really needed that joke!"

"I am not kidding!" Tara stomped her foot and turned around facing me. "We need all the help that we can get! And I don't want my family to be in the Lab any longer than the have been!"

Switch started to get up and move over to me. "Kaito you are such a jerk sometimes! We need help and you refuse!? That's cold!"

"Shut up, Switch. He has a point and i am not in the mood for your bickering." Kimu sighed.

"I never refused, I just didn't understand if you were kidding because really, we hate them! They left us they in that awful place maybe to die if Kimu-"

"That's exactly the point!" Smosh stood up and walked over to Switch. He put his hand on Switches shoulder thinking that it would make her calm but Switch whipped it away as soon as it touched. "They left us in that awful place! I am trying to point out awful in that sentence! You just said that place was awful and two of the people that we love are in there!"

I rolled my eyes in . "I guess you guys are right… . I dont know i thought we could do this alone." I gave out a big sigh but he continued "Which way to them?" Everyone's head shifted to Atia. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She walked forwards, then to the right, and then made a 180 degree turn. She opened her eyes and pointed in the direction she was facing. She said something in sign language. "That way." Was what I thought she said?

"We should go soon." Smosh said as he walked over to hold Tara's hand.

"But what would happen if they said no to helping us?!" Switch said.

"Gurla pick a side!" I said. I might've had a smirk on my face but i might not've.

"It is worth a try." Kimu shrugged, not seeming like she cared. But we all did.

"Pack up all the important needs! Some food, a few bottles of water in a backpack." Tara demanded.

All of the packing was done. It was just time to fly.

We un-folded their wings, bent our knees and jumped. Except for Switch. She always has to take a running start before she starts flying but i am not exactly sure why…. And I always made fun of her for it, but not this time. this time was to serious. all of our minds were on one thing and one thing only; Saving our family!

By this time, I thought, Artie would of already needed to go to the bathroom and Crevice would have taken her and met us back in the had been flying for three hoursfc

It was silence the rest of the way until Smosh spoke up and said, "We should make camp for tonight." Everyone nodded yawn and moaned with tiredness.

They ended up finding a barn to stay were three chickens, two cows, one horse, and two pigs. If Artie and Crevice were here, then Artie would've made Crevice sleep with her next to the animals. Even with all of that smell he would do anything for her.

"Wake up at dawn," Tara shouted making everyone jump up more awake than ever. "We have to get back in the air as soon as possible." Smosh was still wide awake somehow. I was only up because of Tara's voice. Atia collapsed with her eyes closed onto a stack of hay. Kimu sat next to her and put her hand on Atia's head and rubbed it. Smosh and Tara snuggled on their own hay stack. Switch went under a little deck on another hay stack. The hay stack was the one right next to Smosh and Tara's hay stack.

I sat next to Switch. Big shocker! Wo!w I wasn't even expecting that!

"Hey…" I said to her softly.

"What do you want?"

"I just said 'hey'. You don't have to get prissy"

"Yeah well I don't feel like talking to anyone… especially you Kaito!"

"Whatever…" and that was probably one of the most useless convocation in my life…. I have no idea why it was a good idea that this writer put it in here…. Useless…..

I fell asleep next to Switch. I sobbed myself silently to sleep, thinking about what Crevice and Artie are going through. Probably getting operated on. Those damn scientist…

"Rise and shine people!" Smosh said, not yelling but just louder, trying to get everyone attention.

"Morning already?" Switch yawned

"Ready?" Tara said to no one in particular. We nodded our head and quietly under my breathe mumbling 'yes'. We jumped up. It was silent for the next few hours. Man, I was so bored.. Of course they would be hiding in the desert. We flew more, and more. For about 4 hours we came across an E shaped house. This must be it.

In a window, there were four pairs of eyes lighted up in the moon light.

"Does anyone else see those eyes in the window? No? Well alrighty then…" I said. No one responded. Did they care?

Smosh said "I am going to check out the perimeter." He flew up over the roof and was out of sight. A second later, we heard a bunch of grunts coming from up on the roof. Strangely, no one else went up. Not Tara nor Kimu or me! I don't know why but it was very strange. We heard grunts and punches up there. Suddenly, a body came down, thrown off the roof of the house.


End file.
